Tsukasa's Betrayal
by Angel72
Summary: You probably know from the title.. a one shot fic about Tsukasa and someone.. (not Tsukushi!) u noe the "betrayal" part? Well, Tsukasa didn't noe Shigeru before this 'incident'.. oops.. did i give anything away?


Tsukasa's Betrayal  
  
Tsukasa gripped the can of beer in his hand. Why? Why did Tsukushi have to be with Rui? He sighed as he gulped it down. "Tsukushi.." he moaned. He shook his head, was he drinking too much? His eyes tried to focus, but everything seemed so blurry.. His head was swimming.  
  
"Are you okay there?" he heard a soft voice asking. He turned to look at her. It was Tsukushi! Her face seemed blurry.. but her long hair, her dark eyes. Yes! She had finally come back to him. "Don't leave me.." he slurred.  
  
"Umm.. are you drunk?"  
  
"No no.." he laughed insanely and grabbed hold of the girl. "I love you!" before crushing her lips against his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukasa groaned. His head was exploding, the pain was almost unbearable. He glanced at the surroundings, but found even that was too tiring. He sank back into his nice warm bed.. Wait.. this isn't my bed! Where am I? He forced himself up and was finally aware of a sobbing noise near him. He turned to look. It was a girl crying quietly on the floor on the other side of the bed. He glanced at himself, his clothes were off. then the thought struck him. Had he..? no.. it wasn't possible! His mind was blank about the night before. What had happened.. Had he.. slept with her? No! his mind cried out in protest, What about Tsukushi? But.. what if he had?  
  
"Are.. are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
The girl looked up to face him, her eyes red from crying. The bastard was awake. "What do you think, you freakin' moron!" she yelled out, before breaking down again.  
  
Oh shit.. what have I done? he stared at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she yelled out, tears still streaming down. "Didn't you have enough last night?!" she picked up her bag and ran out the door.  
  
Crap.. Immense guilt washed over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi walked slowly towards the school. Tsukasa had thought she was together with Rui.. Well.. technically she wasn't. It had been Rui who had taken the initiative and kissed her.. He had said that he loved her. She sighed, why did things have to be so complicated.. Everything had been fine with Tsukasa.. well, if you could call the constant arguing, "fine". Rui had always held a special place in her heart, a place where Tsukasa would never reach. Was it love?  
  
"Tsukushi!" a voice called out to her.  
  
Tsukushi spun around, interrupted from her thoughts. "Shigeru?!" The two ran towards each other and hugged. Shigeru.. her old friend from Japan. She smiled and surveyed her pretty friend, then noticed the look of deep pain in her eyes. Tsukushi stopped smiling. "Shigeru? What's the matter?"  
  
Shigeru's face fell, "What?" she stammered.  
  
"You look kinda sad.."  
  
"Err.. really?" she gave a weak smile, "It's nothing.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukasa walked slowly along the corridor. Guilt weighing heavily on his conscience. He had remembered a bit of what had happened..  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Are you okay there?" he heard a soft voice asking.  
  
"Don't leave me.." he slurred.  
  
"Umm.. are you drunk?"  
  
"No no.." he laughed insanely and grabbed hold of the girl. "I love you!" before crushing her lips against his.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
He shuddered. He didn't even know what was going through his mind then.. What had made him do it? How was he going to face Tsukushi? But wait.. she had betrayed him.. SHE was the one who had betrayed him in the first place. Rui.. the traitor..  
  
"Tsukasa!" he heard Tsukushi's dreaded voice. He seriously didn't want to talk to her right now..  
  
He turned around. "Er.. hi Tsukushi."  
  
Tsukushi looked at the uncomfortable Tsukasa in front of her. She quickly dismissed it as a case of nerves and awkwardness at seeing her. "I wanted.." she was interrupted by a sound of dropping books behind her. She turned to see that Shigeru had dropped all her textbooks on the floor. Shigeru was staring at Tsukasa.. and Tsukasa was staring back.. Suddenly Shigeru spun around and took off in the other direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukasa's P.O.V:  
  
I looked with shock at the girl behind Tsukushi. She looked so familiar.. was she the girl.. Oh my god! What a huge coincidence.. I can't believe she comes to Eitoku.. Silently I cursed myself. Then she saw me.. The look that was in her eyes.. I don't think I will ever forget it. Suddenly she just turned and ran away. I had a feeling that she was crying again.. I couldn't believe that I had caused someone so much pain.  
  
"Tsukasa.. Tsukasa!" Tsukushi's voice brought me tumbling back to reality.  
  
"Tsukushi?"  
  
"Are you still angry at me?"  
  
Angry.. why was I angry? Oh right.. then I remembered. She was with Rui right? Somehow that didn't seem so important as before.. "No.. of course not.."  
  
"You're not?" she asked incredulously. "I just wanted to explain.."  
  
"There is nothing to explain." I said coldly. But my mind had wandered off again. I had slept with her and I didn't even know her name.. I scoffed at my own ignorance and stupidity. "Er.. was that girl your friend?"  
  
Tsukushi stared at him. One minute he was all forgiving and the next, he was being cold. What the heck? And now he asking about Shigeru.. "Yeah.. she's Shigeru. I thought you knew her.." she looked at me uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I don't know her.." I laughed weakly, "Don't be silly." Well.. it was kind of true.. technically. I didn't know her.. but you slept with her. My mind said ironically. Shigeru. It was nice name.. Wait! my head cried out in panic. You love Tsukushi! But she was with Rui.. Maybe I should try and explain to Shigeru..  
  
Tsukushi was looking suspiciously at me. "Um.. I have to go now! Bye!" I hurried away in the direction where Shigeru had gone. Where would she go? I had never really noticed her before.. Was she a new student?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3 months later.  
  
Tsukasa's P.O.V:  
  
It had been 3 months and still, Shigeru had not spoken to me. But I had caused her a lot of pain. I must have already sent a thousand flowers to that girl. and a million sorry cards. I had been so devoted to her.. but she never noticed my efforts. I was always so frustrated.. but guilt always held me back from raising my voice at her. Tsukushi was dating Rui now.. all I had left was Shigeru. Somehow I had developed a special feeling for her these past months.. was it only guilt?  
  
Suddenly, as I walked past the rose garden, I saw her sitting quietly on the bench with a slight smile on her face. She was murmuring something and rubbing her belly. I stared at her, who was she talking to? I walked up to her nervously, she seemed in a good mood.. maybe it would be easier to apologise to her.. Right.. sorry that I raped you the other night. Sure Tsukasa..  
  
Suddenly she looked up and saw me. "What are you doing here?" she glared at me.  
  
"Er.. you look very nice today.." I said weakly. It was meant to be a compliment.. argh! But why did I have to pick such a stupid one?  
  
"Stop being sarcastic.."  
  
"I'm not!" I protested, "You really do look.. err.. beautiful today." Soujiro and Akira were the ones who were good at this.. maybe I should have asked their advice..  
  
"I.." she stuttered. I could see she was hesitating to tell me something.  
  
"What is it Shigeru?" I asked her gently.  
  
"I'm pregnant." she muttered.  
  
I stared at her, shocked. Pregnant? "Look.. I'm going to raise this baby whether you like it or not.." she glared defiantly at me, "I'm NOT going to abort it!"  
  
"Is.. is the baby mine?" I stammered.  
  
She rolled her eyes at me, "Well duh! I don't go around sleeping with guys every night.." The look of infinite sadness returned to her eyes again. Argh! I could never stand that look.. But I had touched on a sore topic again. God.. how stupid was I? Of course the baby was mine.. My face lit up in a crazy grin. My baby! I was a father!  
  
"I'll help you take care of it!" I cried.  
  
"it? Is that what you call our.. my baby?" she looked at me angrily.  
  
"No no no.. him.. her.. it doesn't matter." I grinned insanely again, "I'm a father!"  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed, "I don't want the whole world to know about it." A worried frown crossed her face, "Are we too young?"  
  
"What? Are you suggesting we abort the baby?" I asked.  
  
"No way! I could never kill.. my own child." A sweet smile appeared on her face again. It was so beautiful.. she had a sort of maternal glow around her.  
  
My heart was filled with joy at the prospect of having a child.. I didn't care what the world thought.. I didn't care about Kaede or anyone else.. All that mattered was.. I was going to be father! I was ecstatic. This was probably the longest conversation I had ever had with Shigeru. That was great, I was making progress!  
  
Suddenly I kneeled down, "Marry me.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
